


The Lady of Gloucester

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Duke of Gloucester has plans for the night with his little court in Middleham, while his Duchess has very different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady of Gloucester

 

 

Richard knew that Anne was up to something. She was smiling too much. Everytime that he went towards her she would smile and slip away from his sight. He was getting frustrated now, and when he went towards her to ask her what was she up to; she told him that just because he was a royal duke he shouldn’t make his hunting party wait for him.

“I am the duke, and they will wait for me for a winter if it pleases me. Now, tell me what are you up to?” 

“Richard,” Anne smiled as she reached caressed his hand, “I am going to take a bath.”

“A bath?" Richard asked, "A bath at noon? Since when do you take baths at noon? Do you want to get ill?” He asked her as crossed his arms against his chest. 

He knew her since she was a little girl. She was up to something. He just knew it. He could feel it in his gut. There was thing in her eyes, a glimmer in them. Her smile– not her smile, she was smirking at him. Her smirks usually meant trouble. 

“What are you up to?” He asked her before she started to walk away, “Don’t be insolent! Anne! I am your Lord! I am your husband– Anne!”

She walked away fromhim. She walked away from him and he couldn’t believe this.

She walked away from him, in front of his men. 

Richard stared at her figure on how she gracefully walked away from him, stopping by the white rose bushes. He stared at her and what she was doing. She was now telling one of the servants to do something. She then came back and handed him one of the roses she had in his hand.

“A rose of York for His Grace, Richard Plantagenet, Duke of Gloucester.” Anne smiled. Richard couldn’t help it but to smile too. She had a glow on her eyes that was making him think to not go to the hunt, and to take her to bed instead.

“What are you up to?” The duke asked his duchess.

“Nothing Your Grace! I promise. I am being a good Lady of the North.”

She only called him milord, husband or Your Grace when she was up to something.

“Anne!” He grunted with a smile as he took hold of her arm to pull her towards his chest.

“Milord?” Anne asked this time as she curled his hair on her finger.

“You are teasing me in front of my men, Anne. What are you up to?”

“Bye husband!” 

“Anne!”

“What?”

“Wear your sapphires tonight, along with the milky blue dress with gold threads.”

“Why?”

“Because you are my Duchess!” Richard cried out loud, “I want you to wear your finest jewellery.”

“As you say, milord!”

“Anne, what are you up to?” Richard was now getting frustrated on his duchess’s childish behaviour. After all, she was still seventeen years old. She was young and full of life, and finally, she was being herself. She now finally was herself, just like before everything happened, before her Father turned his coat to the red rose. She had now the spirit of the young Lady Anne of Warwick.

“As I said, my dearest Lord. Your Duchess, is going to take a bath. And please do not fall from your horse again.”

“I was a child when I fell–”

Anne left without letting him finish. She was definitely up to something. He just did not have any idea of what was it.

______________________________________________________________

Anne had ordered that day some unusual tasks to the servants. She ordered to plant more white rose bushes around the castle. The second ordered was to cut as many white roses as they could and pullout the petals of all the roses and then give them to one of her ladies. She then went to her jewellery stand, and took out the sapphires that Richard gave her after he came from being three months in London while she was in the North with a cold bed.

She was doing this mostly because her bed had been cold for a long time. Her bed was starting to thaw now that he was back, but she wanted her bed to be on fire. After all, when she thought of him she felt as if she was burning. She was burning with desire for him despite the endless nights they have been sharing for the past two weeks since he came from London.

She took her food in her private bedchamber, and then started to prepare for what she had planned tonight. She was not sure if her plans should be executed on her bedchamber or in his. She really did not know. But she knew that Richard would go to his first to change his robes.

She then ordered her bath, and washed her hair with mint water, and washed herself with the soap that Richard brought her from London.

“I want my skin to be as smooth as silk. As smooth as my silk dresses. As smooth as velvet and satin.” Anne said to one of her maids. Her maids added more oils which made her skin soften more that it already was.

When she was done, she told her maid to prepare the duke’s bath and to lay in his bed the dark blue doublet that she had added silver threads to. She could now see the hunting party coming back, and her husband was leading. He was her husband. Her husband! She still remembered the old days when he would poke her just because he was bored, and she will bite him so he would leave her on her own. Now, all she wanted was him to touch her, to feel hismanly hands against her delicate skin. She had her maids dress her in her new peculiar sleeping gown and then ordered them to tell the duke that she wouldn’t be having supper with him in the Great Hall. 

Richard smiled at the new doublet that Anne had made for him. It was blue, his favourite colour, and she added silver threads. He then made his way towards the Great Hall, and saw that Anne was not in the cellar room waiting for him so he could escort her.

“What?!” Richard yelled to the maid when he heard his wife’s doings,“Is she feeling okay? Is she she ill?”

“No, sire. Her Grace is in perfect health.”

Richard left his head fall back. 

Frustrated, he went to go to her to see what was she doing. What was she up to.

“Open the doors!” Richard commanded to the servants in front of Anne’s apartments.

He entered her apartments and found that they were empty. There were no maids, no servants, not duchess present. No Lady of the North present.

He was now tired of this hide-and-seek game with her. They weren’t kids. They were royalty. They were married. They were the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester. They were the parents of the next Lord of the North, the next Duke of Gloucester.

Maybe she was in the nursery. She always went to the nursery before going down to supper.

“No, milord. She’s no longer here. The duchess spent the morning here, and then came wearing a blue beautiful velvet gown, but left quickly.”

Richard couldn’t help it but to take a look and to hold his son for a few seconds, and on his mind, praying that he would be like his Mother for only when it came for matters of state.

“I hope you have her wickedness for useful things only.” Richard said kissing the baby’s forehead.

Richard went back to the Great Hall, and there was no sign of Anne, but a lady of hers came towards him, quickly cropping in curtsey.

“Your Grace, milady Anne wishes me to inform you sire that she wishes that you go up to your apartments in this instant. Milady Anne insists that you shouldn’t make her wait for it is important.”

Richard looked at the Lady Joan who was no more older than thirteen years of age.

“She said that Lady Joan?”

“Yes, Your Grace. She say this to Your Grace and then go!”

With that, Lady Joan left quickly and sat besides her older sister Lady Eleanor who was married to one of Richard’s new knighted knights.

Richard decided to go to his bed chamber, telling Lovell to start the feast without him for Anne was up to something. Lovell couldn’t help it but to laugh.

“Still running behind Anne when she is now your Duchess, Gloucester.” Francis said as he walked closer to his old childhood friend, “Tell me, brother, does she gives you rest, Dickon.”

“Don’t call me Dickon.” Richard looked at him and frowned, telling his old friend without using a word to mind his own business.

Anne had dismissed all of Richard’s men, and given them the night free. She had dinner served for the two of them on the side of the bed, and the fire was now starting to grow. She started now to undress herself before the gold venetian ornate mirror of Richard which his brother, King Edward gave to him as part of his price after winning the war.

She was now naked in front of the mirror, and slipped herself into one of Richard’s shirts that had bagpipes sleeves. They were too big for her. Almost a feet longer on her arms, but they were not too short when it came in length for it covered her buttocks. Her hair she was brushing now. Richard went mad when he saw her com her gold like hair. So she pulled a chair and sat before the mirror and started to comb her long wave-like hair.

She now could listen her husband calling for her, asking why she was not in the Great Hall as he had ordered her, but he stopped talking when he saw Venus sitting in front of his mirror.

“Husband!” Anne smiled, “There you are!”

“What it is this?”

“What do you think, husband? I am tired of always having my supper on the Great Hall where everyone looks at us.” Anne said as she stood up, giving Richard the sight of her delicate but strong legs. He had her hair loose just like he liked it. 

Richard felt his throat fail him. He wanted her to get dress and eat supper in the Great Hall, and assure her that he would play with her later, but he just couldn’t move.

“Come husband. I ordered the cook to send the best courses to your chamber.” Anne said as she held her hand towards Richard, “Come milord. The grapes are ripe, and the meat has pepper. The bread is just how you like it. Dark gold on the outside, but as snow on the inside. It is warm. It could burn your lips. Also, I asked them to serve you the butter that you so much like.”

Richard took hold of her hand, being hypnotized by the seventeen year old in front of him.

“Why are you not dressed?” Richard asked.

“There wont be need to be dressed after we eat supper.” Anne said, “I am only saving you the trouble of undressing me. You always seems to tear them, which I find rude for my ladies who spend so much time adding such fine details.”

“There is no need for clothing?” Richard askedas Anne not taking his eyes of her shoulders, “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

“Yes. They are soft, and they have a pleasant scent.” Anne said as she reached for the grapes.

“Open up those blessed lips of yours.” Anne whispered him, which Richard obeyed, though he already the game she was playing.

“Is this what you have been up to today? Finding way on how to seduce me?” Richard asked as she guided him to the bed before pushing him, only to be drowned in the scent of roses. “So here went the white roses?” He asked her as she touched the petals on his bed, as Anne smiled as she straddled him.

“We have guests Anne!” Richard grunted as his hands traveled to her waist.

“We always have guests. There is always an earl with his countess. There is always a foreign Lord with his foreign wife, and his beautiful foreign daughters looking for an English marriage. There is always a matter of state. There is always a quarrel between the King and Clarence because of the Rivers witch and you have to travel to London to be the peacemaker. You should be given the title Peacemaker of England.”

“They should, just as I should invest you the seducer of Middleham."

“Is the meat to your taste, milord?”

“Yes it is.” Richard answered after he licked Anne’s fingers.

_Who would have thought that the Lady Anne ofWarwick would had mastered the arts of seduction at the age of seventeen?_

“Is the Lady of this castle unpleased with its Lord?” Richard asked as Anne reached for another piece of meat.

“Very unpleased. The Lord of this castle leaves his defenceless lady alone for three months in the North.” Anne said as she continued to feed him.

Richard was now very aware of the game that she wanted to play while she fed him, “Defenceless you are not. You have never been defenceless. “ Richard interrupted her.

“I know.” Anne smirked as she continued to feed him, “You have told me many, many, many times!”

“If I have been a negligent husband, will you allow me to make it up for you?”

“Okay!” Anne smiled as she began to unlace his breeches.

“After we dine in the Great Hall.” Richard answered her as he removed her swift hands from his trousers.

“After we dine. It is always after we dine. After you dine there would be lords asking for favours or for audiences: _Your Grace, I am the Lord of Somewhere,this troubles my estate and this humble servant helped you with this campaign and this other thing too!_ It is always like that. Then you come late, sometimes drunk and then you fall asleep. _”_

This was not going how Anne expected. She expected him to do the begging and now she was the one somehow begging him. Richard couldn’t help it but to laugh at the young woman who was now straddling him.

“You are laughing!” Anne complained as Richard pinned her to the bed as with his other hand he pushed the meat and cheese plate to the side.

“I am not laughing at you!” Richard laughed as he kissed her, “I am laughing because I love you!”

“You do not love me!”

Richard did not liked those words coming from her mouth. He wouldn’t mind if they came from George’s lips who still swore that his intentions for marrying one of the two heiresses of Warwick were simply of financial interest, but coming from her heart shaped lips the words _You do not love me_ where an insult to him.

“How can you think that I do not love you?” Richard asked as he now caressed her long, dark golden hair while he gently, and teasingly pressed kisses on her neck, and sometimes, gently sucking too.

“You don’t seem amused for what I have planned tonight.” Anne said as she turned her head not wanting to face his Adonis like face.

“I do not seem amused?” Richard asked, as he guided her hand to his member.

“You feel that? I am very aroused. You feeding me in bed–”

“Do I need to send word that you are not going to dinner?” Anne asked.

“I think that Lovell must already know that the pious duchess of Gloucester is asking her husband for some favours.”

“Pious duchess of Gloucester?”Anne laughed, “Since when I am a pious lady?”

Richard did not showed any interest on answering her question for he was now in charge of taking his wife out of the shirt she was wearing. He was careless, not minding that his wife was the one who made his shirt, which made Anne cried out loud when she heard a ripping sound.

“I am the one who makes your shirts!” She cried out loud, “Not my ladies, I do.”

“Why you and not your ladies?” Richard asked as he entertained himself with Anne’s breasts, gently sucking on her nipples.

“Because you are my husband, not theirs.” Anne gasped, making her Lord Husband smiled against her skin. He continued to kiss her breasts for a long time, spending a few minutes in one, then spending more time in the other one. There was a point were his kisses made her numb, so he lowered his head to her stomach. He could now see the silvery-like marks that her belly had. 

The midwives said that it was because of the pregnancy, and they had given her oils and powders for them to go away, but they never disappeared, they were actually fading, like a scar. He didn’t mind for her having those marks. Those marks were their because she gave him a son. She gave him an heir. His little Ned. The Prince Edward of Middleham like Anne liked to call him, for he was the son of a royal duke and duchess.

The marks that she bore around her hips, and belly were the footprints of a healthy and strong child that didn’t give his mother rest while he lived in her womb. He was proud of those marks, for they were the prove that his son with her was as strong as they were. He made sure to let her know how much he loved those marks, and how much he loved their son.

Richard then continued to travel south. That night was all about the “ _Unpleased pious Duchess of Gloucester”,_ not him.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked, this was the first time in their two years of marriage where he moved down on her.

He would often, mostly always tease her with his fingers, but he had never kissed the backside of her knees, and then going up to her thighs, living close kisses to her sex. He could now feel that she was moist, and when he moved to the other thigh he didn’t last long for he started to gently press kisses on her most intimate part of her body aside from her heart. She enjoyed it, Richard could tell. Her hips were rocking against him, and Anne’s _innocent_ hands were pulling his hair, as she pushed his head to her centre, not wishing for him to move because for the first time she was feeling a different kind of pleasure. A raw one. He was not yet finished with her, thought she was close to, so he stopped the kissing and instead, rested his head against her thighs while she grunted and cursed him for stopping.

“I cannot let you off that easy!” Richard mumbled as he gave her centre another kiss while one of his hands teased her sex, and the other one reached for her breast, “If I let you come, then you will lose your interest and I will remain without nothing. That’s not fair, is it Anne?”

“What isn’t fair is you leaving me here alone for three months and not–”

He really didn’t want to listen her moaning – well he did, but a different kind of moaning. He wanted her to moan from pleasure he thought as he pushed down his breeches, not from her complains. That is what he always wanted, so he pushed away her strong and delicate legs, and started to thrust into her like a crazy animal for Anne was not one of delicate love-making, unless it meant that he was going to London or to war. Anne’s hands were already in the process of taking his doublet off, for it was disturbing her, and then her husband took the initiative of taking his shirt off, and throwing it to the side. Having the duke naked, the duchess was allowed to make new tiny scratches on his back while he proceeded to leave a love mark on her neck in return. She was now moaning softly as he quickened his thrusting, she was whispering his name now. She was calling him Dickon. Not Richard. Dickon. There were only two duchesses who were allowed to call him Dickon: the Duchess of York, his Lady Mother, which usually called him liked that when he did things that made her proud, such as when he told her that Anne was with child, or when he came successful from one of the campaigns in the Scottish border,and the Duchess of Gloucester, his wife. His Lady Anne, who used to call him like that when they were little kids, and now, it was a name that she specifically used for their lovemaking.

They were now so close. Anne could now feel that his thrusting and breathing were getting faster. She then felt that he was kissing her lips, which made her shut her eyes as she felt that her pleasure was growing; and then she starting to feel it.

“Richard! Oh! Yes, love! Dickon! Oh! Oh Dickon!”

Richard couldn’t help it but to laugh at his wife’s moaning, which helped him for he was still close, but not there yet.

“Yes, Annie?” Richard teased while she continued to moan. Now they were both there,feeling the magic that their bodies together could create, the euphoric feelingthat to humans could create with each other, pure pleasure derived from love.

Richard looked at her with his eyes half-closed. 

“Are you still unsatisfied?” Richard asked her as he got off her to reach for the wine, but Anne pulled him back.

“You are not moving away from me!” Anne said as she cuddled against him.

“Fifteen minutes ago you were feeding me, now I cannot do the same to you?”

“There is no need to. Not for now at least.”

“Meaning?” Richard asked when he noticed a tone of wickedness in her voice.

“You are not moving away from this bed.” Anne said as she climbed on top of him, as she reached for the silver plate of cheese and meat in the side of the bed.

“I want wine.” Richard said.

“I’ll get it to you, my lord!” Anne said giving him a kiss on the cheek, which Richard turned into a long kiss in the lips.

“Do you still want your wine?” Anne asked, as his lips now traveled to her neck, his hands now cupping her breasts.

“Later!” Richard said as he pinned her down to the bed, once again, “Now I want to consume you!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
